


Celebration

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: The Blue Hippo and the Pink Pussycat [16]
Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fingering, Hot Tub, Mutual Masturbation, Party, Public Sex, Smut, Squirting, celebration, fire place, sex in the hot tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: The reader and Chris celebrate her win. You know what that means. Smut.





	Celebration

Throughout the course of your season of So You Think You Can Dance, the judges loved your performances. Then you made it to the top 10. America loved your performances. There was one week where your energy had dipped. You were left standing in the bottom two. But, you scraped through. You stunned the following week and made it into the top 4. Then, the top 2. You couldn’t believe this. You’d be going on tour with So You Think You Can Dance. You’d make connections with a number of choreographers. You finally felt like you were in a place where you belonged. 

“Come on. You have to celebrate.”

“I already did. They had a cake for us. Didn’t you see the glitter they dumped on us on TV?!”

“I mean, you have to have a party.”

“Who’m I going to invite? I don’t know anyone here. I can’t very well go back to the city when I don’t have a place to stay.”

“Fine.”

“Chris. Come on. You’re being unreasonable. What’s there to celebrate when I’ve got no one to celebrate them with?”

He hung up in your face. Rude. You were tempted to call him back, but decided to give him some space to cool off. You had no clue why he was upset. Later that day he called you back. 

“Listen. I know you think you don’t have anyone here…why don’t you come over tomorrow, have a few drinks, and we can go swimming in my pool or something.”

“Yeah. OK. That sounds nice.”

The next day, you’d packed your swim-gerie. You were suddenly grateful for Sasha’s gift when you turned 21. You had every intention of seducing Chris. Your white bikini was transparent when wet. You put on bright red lipstick, adjusted your boobs and traipsed outside to meet Chris. 

“So how far is your house from here?”

“In miles or in LA driving time?”

“Give me both.”

“20 miles, but in LA traffic, about 60 to 90 minutes.”

You nearly choked on your spit.   
“Is that standard?”

“Yup. LA traffic is atrocious. Haven’t you been out?”

“No. They kept us confined to the apartment. We weren’t allowed to use our phones unless it was an emergency. If I wasn’t rehearsing, I was training. If I wasn’t training, I was sleeping. I barely made it through.”

“Barely?! I hardly doubt that.”

“What would you know? Weren’t you filming?”

“Yeah…but I’d put it on when I wasn’t shooting. I knew you were talented. You’ve got that X factor.”

You cocked an eyebrow at Chris. 

“Mmm. Sure.” You responded drily. 

“Why do you doubt yourself so much?”

“If I had that X-factor, I wouldn’t have been stripping for as long as I was. It wouldn’t have been such an ordeal for me to get an agent. She’s jumping around her office with glee by the way.”

The rest of the ride was spent in relative silence listening to the radio and singing along to old school hip hop and R & B songs. By the time you arrived in front of his gated house, the tension had eased. You were excited to look around his property. Externally, it looked like a humble abode compared to the large estates on the same road overlooking the Pacific Ocean. You stepped out in front of a one story house with a 3-car garage. 

“Why do you drive this,” you said pointing to his 90s Lexus, “when you have one of those?” pointing to his supped up army green Ford Camaro. 

“Truth is I’m not really a car guy.”

“Ah. Can I drive it?”

“Uh…sure? Why not?”

“Now?”

“Maybe not now. Later. Let’s go inside.”

“OH! I see. You just brought me here for sex like I’m some type of beck and call girl? Hm.”

He blushed and stammered. You waltzed right past him straight into the house. You kicked off your flip flops by the front door. The hardwood floors were cool against your skin. You waited for him to walk past you to give you the tour. He bumped straight into your back. You gave him the side-eye.

“Really Chris? Try to be subtle when you’re staring at my ass. I haven’t even shown you my bikini yet. Calm down.”

He blushed and stammered again. He cleared his throat.

“Sure. Right this way. This is the bathroom. Over there is the kitchen. The living room. The pool is out there.”

You’d already walked off to take a survey of the land. You walked outside and pulled your beach towel out of your bag.

“Why don’t you…uh…come and see…the uh…media room?”

“Why? I’m just using you for your pool anyways?”

“Oh. Um…because it’s…interesting.”

“Chris. Seriously. I can guess what you have in a media room. A TV? A sofa? Sound system? Oooooooh la la.”

You arranged your towel on the chair. 

“But, um…I have a gift for you in there.”

“I bet you do you dirty old pervert. You wanna watch porn or something? Is that what it is? Don’t worry. We’ll do that later. God! It’s like I uncorked a monster.”

“Babe. Please just um…come and see.”

You looked him up and down. 

“You are really annoying me right now. Let me just enjoy the sun and get a dip in the pool.”

“It’ll just take like 5 seconds.”

“No.”

You pulled your sunglasses down over your eyes and fully reclined in the chair. 

“Please. Come on.”

“No.”

“It’ll just be…uh…3 seconds.”

“Are you really that seriously hung up about having sex?! Really?! Ugh. Fine. I’m coming.”

You were pissed. What was wrong with this white boy?! You followed him to his media room.

“Surprise!”

Sasha and Lucy jumped out from behind the sofa. You were stunned. You hadn’t spoken to them since the show started filming and you missed talking to them and seeing them. 

“Chris? How did you—I can’t believe—what?!”

“Girl. Stop crying. Chris called us and bought our tickets. We’re staying in a hotel like 15 minutes away. Come on! I need to change and get in that pool. Where’s the bathroom?”

“Right this way.”

Chris showed Sasha and Lucy to two different bathrooms so they could change into their bikinis. He went outside and started the grill. He grabbed some chicken he had marinated overnight from the fridge and pulled out a few bottles of Coke and Jack Daniel’s. You came up from behind him and hugged him.

“Thank you so much. I know I was not getting the hint.” You murmured into his back.

He turned around and hugged you. 

“I didn’t want to spoil your surprise but you made it damn hard.”

“Sorry.”

He gave you a slow kiss on the lips. 

“I think you can finally get in the pool now.”

You walked to the pool with a certain lightness to your step. Sasha and Lucy helped themselves to Jack and Cokes. Chris brought over some grilled chicken, a salad, grilled sweet corn, and steaks. By late afternoon, a comfortable silence had settled over you. Sasha and Lucy excused themselves to return to their hotel and they would meet up with you and Chris tomorrow for brunch. 

“Are you gonna come out of that pool? The stars are coming out.”

“No. Why don’t you come and join me?”

You walked up the steps of the pool with the water streaming down your curves. You gently pulled Chris into the water and into a kiss. The pool was illuminated from the lights from the living room and with the night sky overhead, you knew you could probably get away with just about anything. 

“You know that’s my kryptonite.”

“Mmmhm.”

Chris kissed down your neck and nibbled on your earlobe tickling you. 

“Why’re you wearing this?” He murmured, pulling the strings on your top. 

It fell without resistance. He grabbed it from the top of the water and threw it on top of the chair. 

“Well, I was wearing it to wrap you around my little finger—”

“Done—”

“And I didn’t realize you had invited my friends out to LA. Otherwise, I might have worn something less revealing—”

“Never.”

You placed a slow, deep kiss on his lips to shut him up. You teased his mouth open with the tip of your tongue. His hands slowly ran up the side of your rib cage and thumbed at your hardened nipples. He held the tips between his tips and looked up at you. He smirked at the reaction he pulled from you—head tossed back, mouth slightly open, eyes closed, body completely relaxed. 

“These come off too.”

Before you knew it, he pulled at the strings on your bottoms. He pulled them off of you and threw them onto your chair. 

“Uh! Rude! I’m completely naked and you still have your swimsuit on!”

“Well, to get them off, I have to put you down.”

“Really?”

You ran your hands down his back and gently scratched your way back up. He closed his eyes and relaxed into your touch. 

“Can I tell you something?”

“Let me guess…you have a wife?”

“Wha—no!”

“A girlfriend?”

“Wha—again no! Just let me talk, please.”

“Fine. Go ahead.”

“I wanna make you squirt.”

“OK. But one problem,” you pointed at his swimsuit, “Cuz I ain’t doin that in your bed with $500 sheets and a $400 comforter and whatever else overpriced bullshit you probably have. So it’s either gotta be here, the ocean, a hot tub, or the shower. I don’t do clean up. Also, I’ve never squirted before, so I don’t even know if I can.”

He had set you down on the steps in the pool and did an awkward wiggle shimmie dance to get out of his swim trunks. You couldn’t help, but to giggle at the weirdness of the whole situation.

“Wait a minute. Aren’t you worried about drones flying overhead?”

“Nope. Justin Timberlake and Jessica Biel are neighbors and their real strict with their privacy. If any of the paparazzi did that, they would sue the shit out of them.”

“Name dropper. But, seriously?”

“Seriously.”

He leaned over you for another kiss. 

“So, no drones hunh?”

“Nope.”  
He leaned in for another kiss which you quickly delivered.

“Interesting.”

He silenced you with a deep slow kiss, pulling you to his chest. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. He slowly walked you around the pool while y’all continued to talk. From time to time, he’d rub your nipples or gently massage your boobs.

“Is this everything you dreamed it would be?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

He looked at you with such sincerity that it broke your heart. 

“So, what happened?”

“I wanted to act, not make money. My agent had other ideas. I trusted my agent. I feel like I missed out on life—travelling going to college, parties, doing things that other people got to do in their 20s. I had to grow up fast. But I’m not complaining. I’ve had a great life. I get paid to do what I love.”

“So if you had to do it all over again, would you? What would you change?”

“I’d probably go to college first. Travel a little and then once I graduated, I’d get into acting.”

You didn’t know what to say, so you kissed him. The night sky had settled over the two of you, dropping a blanket of quiet. His hands wandered between your thighs.

“Oh, wait, come with me.” 

He pulled you from the pool and rounded the corner of his house. He pulled back the cover of a hot tub. 

“Oh. That’s useful. Use it much?”

“Actually. No.”

He turned it on and the tub began to fill with water.

“Can we get in or do we have to wait until it’s full? I’m freezing.”

“Just another minute and it’ll be full.”

“I am butt ass naked—”

“Ok ok! Get in.”

He was finally learning not to argue with you. You jumped into the steaming hot water which felt so good against your freezing skin. He jumped in right after you. You had the decency not to look at his member in its frigid state. He pulled you into another blistering kiss. You pushed him away.

“Waitwaitwait! You said you wanted to make me squirt?”

“Right…” he said, not seeing precisely what you meant.

You flipped around so your luscious ass was pressed against his member. You pulled his hand down to between your legs. You grabbed his left hand and placed it on your boob. You leaned into him and whispered to him.

“You catch me now?”

“Oh yeah.”

He slowly and methodically worked his index and middle finger up and down your folds, teasing you. He gently pinched at your nipple, his pale skin contrasting with your chocolate skin tone. Fuck this was hot. Sex with Chris Evans. Out in public. He wanted to make you squirt. You braced your hands against the edge of the hot tub and tilted your hips. You propped one leg on the seat in the hot tub and felt the jet hit your pussy. You pushed Chris’s hand away. 

“Oh! That’s nice.”

“No. No way.”

He cupped his hand over your pussy. 

“I’m gonna make you squirt first. Then you can ride the jet.”

He was gonna kill you with sex. You’d never make it to the So You Think You Can Dance tour. You leaned back and kissed his cheek. 

“We’ll see.”

He took that as a challenge. He ran his hand down your thigh and propped it back up on the seat. He stroked his firm member slowly before gingerly nudging the tip into you. You braced yourself against the edge of the hot tub again, your nipples gently grazing the top of the water. He set a slow and steady rhythm. You rolled your hips into his thrusts building that pleasant burn in your lower belly. 

“How’s that?”

“Well, you’re definitely hittin’ the spot.”

He increased his pace, intent on making you spill all over his dick. He reached forwards and slid his index and middle finger between your folds. He drew lazy circles around your clit. You wanted to ride him. Hard. But he stilled your actions. He placed his left hand on your lower belly and rubbed in a circular motion. His hot breath on the back of your ear made you quiver. That familiar coil began to tighten. 

“Oh—Chris—uh—I’m nearly—”

“Good baby.”

You gripped the edge of the hot tub and dug your nails into the wood. You bowed your head and gave into the pleasure. You lost control of your body and your hips took over. Your coil snapped and a wave of pleasure washed through you. Your knees went slack, but Chris held you up. You felt like you were floating in the middle of the ocean. You were floating in a wave of warmth—happiness—goodness. You felt it from your head to your toes. Chris gently nudged your clit with his fingers sending aftershocks through you. You grabbed his hand from your pussy. He kissed down your neck and wrapped his massive arms around your waist. He pulled you into him. 

“Fuck you’re wicked hot.”

You panted out a broken laugh. 

“Now you can use the jet. I wanna see you make yourself cum.”

“O—K,” you panted out brokenly, “but only if you m—make yourself cum at the same time.”

He pulled away from you and sat on one of the built-in seats. He slowly began to tug on himself, with one arm propped up on the edge of the hot tub. He smiled at you lazily. 

“Go ahead. I wanna watch.”

You slowly turned to him and delicately opened your legs in front of the jet. You leaned forwards towards him, barely dipping your nipples into the water. You reached down and opened your folds, fully exposing your clit to the jet. You watched him touch himself while you rode the jet. You gently rocked your hips into the jet. It powerfully pulsed against your clit. You braced yourself against his thighs as the coil grew tighter in your lower belly. You grasped onto Chris’s thighs as your hips took control, chasing your orgasm. He watched mesmerized. He stroked himself faster and faster staring at your breasts. Between the hot tub jet and Chris stroking himself, you came in record time. Chris jerked as his cum spilled into the water. 

“Tha—that was in—incredible,” he hiccupped out.

You placed three fingers over his lips to shut him up while the aftershocks rolled through the two of you. He helped you out of the hot tub, drained it and you grabbed your things from by the pool. You wrapped the towel around you and went inside. He had started a fire in his indoor fireplace. 

“I thought this might be nice.”

“Yeah. It is,” you replied softly.

You pushed away the questions nagging at you. Questions like: what are we doing? What is this? You know I’m going on tour for a year, right? You wanted to enjoy the short time you had with Chris, before reality would set in. Again.   
He pulled out a blanket from a trunk designed to look like a coffee table. You dropped your towel.

“Ta da. Magic trick. All my clothes have disappeared.”

He laughed and blushed.

“Are you blushing? After what we did in the hot tub?!”

He tugged you to sit in front of him and he wrapped the blanket around the two of you. He tucked his chin onto your shoulder and you kissed his cheek. You watched the fire in comfortable silence, ignoring what the future would hold.


End file.
